A Week of Torture
by marishino
Summary: A week of torture for Inuyasha from a pregnant Kagome. IxK oneshot!


**Notes: Hello readers this is my FIRST fanfiction so please be nice but tell me what you think of it. I'm not very good at writing though and English is my second language.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . (I wish_)

Summary:A week of torture for Inuyasha from a pregnant Kagome. IK one-shot!

**Notes(again): This fanfic is based one the one-shot that cagalli-chan wrote. Not totally the same though. Slight OOC**

A Week of Torture------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Sunday**

"This floor is hard," he complained.

"Good!" she yelled from upstairs behind closed doors.

**Monday**

"I take it you're still mad," he said at breakfast the next morning. She glared at him evilly over a plate of French toast, bowl of ice cream, a dozen doughnuts, two plates of sushi, and a glass of cold milk.

"Sit," she mumbled in between bites of raw fish and ice cream.

WHAM.

**Tuesday**

"Are you still mad at me?" he inquired while he watched the news in the 'box' Kagome called television.

She replied by taking the remote away and flipping it off.

He took that as a yes.

**Wednesday **

"She's driving me insane!" he whined to Miroku.

"Be a man," Miroku said.

Inuyasha snorted. "This is from the same man who came crying to me when Sango first got grouchy."

A moment of silence.

"…let me go get Sango." Even though Miroku didn't say it he could hear the underlying comment of '_touché_' there.

**Thursday**

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked, trying to make polite, if not safe, conversation on the walk home.

"He said I gained seven more pounds," she said behind grinding teeth.

"Well, that's good," he replied while watching some kids play in a near park.

"'Well that's good'," she mocked, "of course you think it's good; it's not you that gained seven pounds now, is it?"

He rubbed his temples all the way home.

**Friday**

"God! I can't even get into these skirt either!" she yelled, furiously throwing them out the balcony window.

"You are four months pregnant," he reminded her from the bathroom where he was brushing his long white hair and unable to see her throwing almost all the clothing she couldn't fit into out the window including some of his in anger.

She cursed, threw a pillow at him, and marched downstairs to the fridge. She needed something with caffeine and sugar. There was still a large hunk of fudge she had hidden somewhere behind the soda and butter just in case of an emergency.

He needed his favorite box of ramen and a very quiet peaceful place with no grouchy women.

**Saturday**

He tiptoed up the stairs. He was late. She was going to kill him for sure this time. The fifth step creaked. He let out a silent prayer for his life not to end here.

You would think an ex-fighter like himself wouldn't be afraid of death but considering his pregnant mate, he realized there **were** worse things than death.

"You're late," she said, appearing out of nowhere like a ghost.

He was…no…_is_ going to die.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd be home at eight but I got held up at the office. You know how the boss is," he explained sheepishly while scratching the back of his head letting her know the helplessness of the situation.

"Okay. Just call home next time okay?" she said easily .

"You mean you're not going to make me sit a thousand times?" he asked, still trying to recover from the shock of not being dead…for now.

"Of course not," she said and wrapped her arms around her mate and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said after pulling away as if that would explain everything.

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She looked like she was now becoming angry.

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"I just want to make sure because you've been upset with me all week."

"Have not!" She said in her defense.

"You made me sleep on the sofa Sunday. You told me to sit fifty times on Monday. Tuesday you drove off and left me at the library. You threw me leftover ramen at me Wednesday. You wanted to leave me on Thursday and told me you to sit another fifty times of Friday," he said as he counted things off on his fingers.

"Your point?" she asked, tapping her foot debating if she should kill him if he said something else stupid.

"You literally drive me insane when you're being a grouch," he said.

…and instantly realized the mistake of his words.

**Next Sunday**

"This floor is still hard," he complained again.

"Good!" she yelled again from upstairs behind closed doors.

* * *

**Note: Please review! I'm not 'stealing' her fic but just put it in my own version of this fanfic**


End file.
